these arms were made for loving you
by seulgibear
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Mingyu berusia delapan belas tahun dan Wonwoo sebentar lagi delapan belas ketika ia sadar kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie. Fluffy af. Short fic.


**these arms were made for loving you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a story by jeonswonwoo**

 **www archiveofourown org/works/6498385**

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Fluffy af!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Usia mereka lima tahun ketika mereka saling bertemu dan Mingyu menghentikan Wonwoo yang akan memakan lem hanya karena ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

"Itu buruk untuk perutmu. Lemnya akan menempel di dalam tubuhmu dan kau akan mati," ia berkata pada anak kecil dengan rambut _raven_ di depannya. Wonwoo melebarkan matanya mendengar kata ' _mati_ ' dan menaruh lem di tangannya. "Kalau kau selapar itu, aku bisa membagi kue spesialku denganmu."

"Kenapa kue itu spesial?"

"Karena aku dan ayahku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, tapi ayahku bilang kalau ini resep rahasia kami, jadi jangan beritahu siapapun," Mingyu menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, untuk semakin meyakinkan anak di depannya kalau ia tidak boleh mengatakan itu pada siapapun.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu dan usiaku lima tahun setengah."

Wonwoo mengambil kue yang di berikan Mingyu dan berkata, "Aku Jeon Wonwoo, dan usiaku segini," dan ia mengangkat kelima jarinya dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mingyu sambil memakan kuenya.

.

.

Usia mereka enam tahun (' _setengah_ ' Mingyu akan selalu mengatakannya) ketika Wonwoo memutuskan kalau mereka harus menikah.

"Kita harus menikah, Gyu."

"Kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya dan berhenti membangun istana pasirnya untuk menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya sangat serius.

" _Well_ , kedua ibuku saling mencintai, jadi mereka menikah, dan ayah dan ibumu menikah karena mereka juga saling mencintai. Kita saling mencintai jadi kita harus menikah," anak berusia enam tahun itu berkata penuh tekad.

Sayangnya, rencana mereka gagal begitu mereka mempertemukan kedua orang tua mereka dan menceritakan rencana mereka, karena ternyata, kau hanya bisa menikah ketika kau sudah dewasa. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpikir itu payah karena mereka sudah berumur enam tahun dan mereka sudah cukup dewasa, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membeli dua cincin plastik bergambar _smiley_ dan mereka menyatakan kalau mereka sepasang suami sekarang.

.

.

Ketika mereka berusia delapan tahun, seorang anak lelaki yang berada satu tingkat di atas mereka mendorong Mingyu dari atas perosotan dan membuatnya mematahkan tangan kanannya.

Ketika Wonwoo turun dari perosotan untuk menuju Mingyu, ia sudah menangis keras, anak malang, karena dadanya rasanya sakit melihat sahabatnya terluka parah dan menangis kesakitan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, mereka menaruh Mingyu di ambulans besar dan Wonwoo sedikit panik karena di dalam film yang ia tonton, biasanya yang berada di dalam ambulans adalah orang-orang yang sakit parah.

"Apa dia akan mati?" Wonwoo bertanya pada gurunya sambil memeluk sebelah kaki gurunya dan menangis.

"Dia tidak akan mati, sayang."

"Tapi di dalam film, hampir semua orang yang berada di dalam ambulans besar dan berisik mati. Dia akan mati," anak lelaki itu berteriak. "Aku ingin menemuinya."

Ia mengusap air matanya dan berjalan menuju ambulans, penuh tekad dan mungkin hanya sedikit takut tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya karena ia harus kuat untuk Mingyu.

"Tuan, tuan, aku ingin pergi bersamanya."

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa, adik kecil," ia berkata sambil menepuk kepala Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku pernah melihat di film, selalu ada seseorang yang bisa ikut pergi bersamamu. Aku sahabatnya, jadi kau harus membiarkanku pergi bersamanya. Benar, kan, Gyu?"

"Y-ya. Kumohon, biarkan dia ikut denganku," Mingyu berkata setengah terisak dan setengah mencoba menghentikan tangisannya supaya ia bisa bicara dengan jelas.

Guru mereka menghampiri dan berlutut di sebelah Wonwoo. "Mari kita lakukan seperti ini, aku akan menghubungi orangtuamu, dan mereka akan membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Mingyu, oke?"

"Aku ingin ikut bersamanya. Kami sudah menikah, _lihat_?" dan Wonwoo menunjukkan cincin _smiley_ mereka di jarinya. "Aku harus ada di sisinya. Apa ibu tidak bisa lihat kalau dia terluka?"

Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan kenapa orang-orang ini tidak memperbolehkannya ikut dengan Mingyu? Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, usianya sudah delapan tahun.

"Sayang, lihat ibu," dan gurunya menaruh tangannya di bahu mungil Wonwoo dan menatapnya, mengusap air mata di wajahnya. "Semakin lama kita mendiskusikan ini disini, semakin Mingyu akan kesakitan. Ibu sudah menghubungi keluarganya dan mereka akan segera ke rumah sakit untuk menemuinya, dan ibu akan menghubungi orangtuamu untuk membawamu ke sana, tapi sekarang kau harus membiarkan orang-orang ini membawa Mingyu, setuju?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, tapi sebelum orang-orang itu membawa Mingyu, ia meminta mereka untuk membiarkannya bicara dengan Mingyu karena ' _aku punya hak sebagai suaminya'._

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Mingyu. Kau mungkin tidak akan mati, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemuimu di rumah sakit. _I love you_ ," ia mencium kening Mingyu.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar setelah pintu ambulans di tutup adalah suara teriakan Mingyu, "AKU AKAN MATI?"

.

Dan keesokan harinya ketika Mingyu masuk sekolah, anak laki-laki yang kemarin mendorongnya datang menemuinya untuk meminta maaf, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kau hampir membunuhnya," Wonwoo berkata sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Wonwoo, dokter bilang tanganku hanya patah, dan aku tidak mungkin mati hanya karena ini."

"Tetap saja, aku sangat khawatir dan dia membuatmu menangis. Itu tidak benar," ia berkata dengan suara terlembut yang ia miliki.

Mingyu berbalik menuju anak yang mendorongnya yang kelihatannya akan menangis. "Tidak apa-apa, Seungcheol. Aku tahu kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja," dan Mingyu memberikan anak itu senyuman lebar, memperlihatkan dua gigi depannya yang ompong, sedangkan Wonwoo masih marah dan berencana untuk melarang Seungcheol datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya selamanya.

.

.

Dan ketika mereka berumur tiga belas tahun, mereka bermain _truth or dare_ dan entah bagaimana Wonwoo mendapat _dare_ untuk mencium Mingyu. Usia mereka hanya tiga belas tahun dan mereka di kelilingi oleh banyak orang, jadi Wonwoo hanya mengecup bibir Mingyu pelan, tapi ia bersumpah kalau ia masih bisa merasakan rasa hangat dari bibir Mingyu keesokan paginya.

.

.

Ketika mereka berumur lima belas tahun, Mingyu memiliki kekasih pertamanya dan Wonwoo merasa sesuatu terbakar di dalam dirinya tapi ia tidak tahu apa nama perasaan itu. Ia senang karena sahabatnya sudah menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya bahagia, tapi setiap kali ia melihat mereka bersama atau setiap kali Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan kekasihnya, Wonwoo merasakan sebuah sentakan di dadanya yang sangat menyakitinya, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ma, Ibu, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ia bertanya selepas makan malam.

"Tanya saja."

Wonwoo selalu merasa nyaman untuk membicarakan apapun dengan kedua ibunya, jadi pikiran untuk merahasiakan hal ini, yang sangat mengganggunya, tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya. "Kenapa setiap kali Mingyu bersama kekasihnya atau membicarakannya aku merasa dadaku sakit dan perasaanku terasa aneh? Maksudku, aku ikut bahagia untuknya hanya saja..."

"Kau menyukainya."

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, Ma. Dia sahabatku," dan kedua ibunya mulai tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan bahwa apa yang kau rasakan itu adalah cemburu? Dan meskipun kau ikut bahagia untuknya, kau berharap kalau dia adalah kekasihmu, dan bukannya kekasih orang lain?"

Wonwoo memikirkan itu dan betapa mereka terkadang masih memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan suami, atau bagaimana ia masih memiliki cincin plastik mereka dan menjadikannya gantungan kunci, atau ia yang selalu membayangkan dirinya sendiri memiliki kehidupan bersama Mingyu setiap kali ia memikirkan tentang masa depan, karena hidup tanpa Mingyu di sisinya bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia bayangkan.

"Aku mungkin hanya cemburu karena Mingyu tidak memberikan seluruh perhatiannya padaku lagi," ia menyimpulkan dan kembali memakan makanannya, melewatkan pandangan yang dilemparkan kedua ibunya.

.

.

Dan ketika mereka berusia enam belas, Mingyu dan kekasihnya putus (sesuatu tentang 'mantan' kekasihnya tidak ingin jadi yang kedua di hidup Mingyu, dan kalau Wonwoo boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya) dan Wonwoo ada untuk membantu Mingyu mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan hatinya dan menonton apapun di Netflix sambil memakan es krim dan kue -resep spesial, yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta- dan Mingyu mencoba mengerti di mana salahnya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Mingyu berusia delapan belas tahun dan Wonwoo hampir delapan belas, ketika ia sadar kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Mingyu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyadarinya; apakah itu rasa berbunga-bunga di sekitar mereka karena mereka sekarang sudah dewasa dan sudah lulus dan akan masuk kuliah, atau apakah saat ia melihat cahaya matahari menerpa kulit _tan_ indah Mingyu, tapi ketika ia melihat Mingyu dalam baju kelulusannya, dan memasang senyuman secerah matahari di langit, rasanya seperti tidak ada apapun lagi di sekitar Wonwoo kecuali Mingyu saat itu.

Tapi lalu ia berpikir, rasanya memang sudah seperti itu sejak ia bertemu dengan Mingyu. Sejak ia berusia lima tahun semuanya memang selalu _Mingyu ini, Mingyu itu, 'oh Ma, apa aku sudah memberitahu Mama apa yang dilakukan Mingyu untuk tugas seninya?' atau 'Ibu, apa kau tahu Mingyu jadi yang terbaik di kelas kami?'_.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan titik dimana ia jatuh cinta pada Mingyu, tapi ia tahu kalau yang ia rasakan nyata, dan ini bukan hanya sekedar rasa suka main-main, atau bukan juga hanya karena ia merasa bingung akan perasaannya yang sedang bahagia karena baru saja lulus dan akan segera merasakan rasanya duduk di bangku kuliah.

Tapi ia tetap diam dan menunggu waktu terbaik untuk memberitahu Mingyu.

.

.

Usia mereka dua puluh tahun dan Wonwoo sudah kehilangan banyak waktu yang 'tepat' untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Mingyu.

Wonwoo memiliki beberapa kekasih sejak ia masuk kuliah, semuanya adalah adalah percobaan untuk mengisi kekosongan yang Wonwoo tahu hanya untuk Mingyu, dan setiap kali ia mencoba untuk mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Mingyu, sesuatu selalu menghentikannya. Ia takut kalau ia akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka dan Wonwoo berpikir kalau memiliki Mingyu sebagai sahabatnya rasanya lebih baik dari pada tidak memilikinya sama sekali.

Tapi lalu, pada malam Tahun Baru, Wonwoo minum terlalu banyak dan ia merasa sedikit terlalu percaya diri, dan ia pikir ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu.

" _I love you_ ," ia berbisik di telinga Mingyu ketika mereka saling berpelukan saat jam berdentang dua belas kali, menandakan tengah malam.

" _I love you too, buddy_ ," Mingyu membalas.

"Tidak, Mingyu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu," dan tiba-tiba segalanya jadi sepi. Wonwoo tidak bisa mendengar suara musik yang berasal dari dalam rumah atau suara kembang api saat malam tahun baru. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar adalah suara napasnya yang terdengar berat.

Mingyu memasang wajah aneh dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tahu apa artinya itu, tapi apapun itu, ia tahu kalau itu tidak bagus.

"Aku— Aku harus pergi," dan Mingyu berlari dari situ secepat yang ia bisa.

.

Membutuhkan waktu dua minggu bagi Mingyu untuk datang menemui Wonwoo dan akhirnya berbicara padanya.

"Maaf aku melarikan diri," ia berkata, menatap kakinya sendiri dan menolak membuat kontak mata dengan Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan apapun padamu."

"Tidak! Tidak," Mingyu berkata terlalu cepat dan menatap Wonwoo. "Aku lega salah seorang dari kita memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan dan akhirnya melakukan sesuatu."

Sekarang, Wonwoo mungkin, hanya mungkin, sedikit bingung.

"Ketika Sojung meminta putus denganku, dia melakukan itu karena dia tahu tidak ada seorangpun dalam hidupku yang lebih penting darimu. Dia tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sebelum aku sendiri menyadarinya. Tapi ketika kau datang ke rumahku dan kau membuat kue-kue itu, lalu kau menghampiriku dan bertanya apa aku mau kue spesial itu, yang dibuat dengan penuh rasa cinta, aku tahu. Saat itu aku tahu aku mencintaimu."

Satu-satunya yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan adalah menatap mata pria di depannya, pria yang sudah ia kenal hampir seumur hidupnya, dan menciumnya.

Ini bukan kecupan biasa seperti yang mereka lakukan dalam permainan _truth or dare_ saat mereka berusia tiga belas tahun, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang sudah Wnwoo impikan sejak ia berusia tujuh belas tahun. Rasanya hangat dan terasa tidak asing. Rasanya juga seperti kopi dan kue cokelat. Rasanya seperti rumah dan Wonwoo tidak pernah merasakan apapun yang lebih baik dari itu.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu dan mencoba menyesuaikan napas mereka, masih dengan dahi yang saling bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu ketika aku berusia enam belas, aku mencintaimu sekarang, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Maksudku, kita sudah menjadi sepasang suami selama lima belas tahun ini," Mingyu berkata dan mencium Wonwoo sekali lagi.

.

.

Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika Wonwoo meminta Mingyu untuk menikah dengannya, dengan cincin plastik _smiley_ yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Mingyu ketika mereka berumur enam tahun. Cincin itu bahkan tidak cukup di jari kelingking Mingyu dan kali ini mereka bisa menikah karena mereka sudah 'dewasa', dewasa dalam arti sebenarnya, bukan dewasa seperti yang Wonwoo pikirkan saat ia masih kecil. Kali ini, Wonwoo membawa Mingyu ke sebuah rumah di pinggir pantai dan melamarnya dengan kaki saling bertautan di bawah selimut, dan Wonwoo membisikan kata-kata cinta di telinga Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Here's a super fluffy fic for my fellow meanie shipper!

Ini lucu bgt pokoknya:( bikin diabetes wonwoonya ucul parah. _bye._

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _seulgibear_**


End file.
